


The Proposal

by arby2236



Series: Deckerstar Chronicles [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arby2236/pseuds/arby2236
Summary: Marcus has proposed marriage.  Chloe seeks a second opinion.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce
Series: Deckerstar Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132
Collections: Deckerstar Chronicles





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer knew who it was as soon as the elevator door opened. He’d long ago developed a sense of when she was around. Some of it was self-preservation, some not. 

Chloe sat down at the piano with him. Lucifer was playing a soft melody. Chloe had no idea what it was, but it was soothing and pretty. 

She waited a few minutes. “Marcus asked me to marry him,” she finally said, a hint of defensiveness in her voice. 

Lucifer paused for just a second, then continued playing. “Congratulations. If you’re telling me this so I can organize your bachelorette party, I believe that duty falls to one of your female friends. I suggest you ask Ms. Lopez. She’d be quite properly enthusiastic at the task. She’s constantly raving about the magical chemistry you and Pierce have, although I myself find it impossible to discern.” 

“I told him I had to think about it.” 

“What’s to think about?” Lucifer had segued into another song, this one no longer soothing, the chords harsher, especially the way he was attacking them. “You’ve known him a whole month, he ended it with you two days ago but has since bought you flowers and lemon bars, and now wants to marry you. This shouldn’t be a difficult decision.” 

“Why don’t you want me to be with him?” There was anguish in her voice now. 

“I told you. He doesn’t deserve you, and…” 

“Oh, right. He’s really ‘Cain.’” She cringed at the recollection of their conversation in the interrogation room. She’d chalked it up to his looking like he hadn’t slept in a week, the only alternative explanation being that he was having a psychotic breakdown. 

He stopped playing, then closed the cover on the keys and leaned an elbow against it, turning to her. “Listen, I just don’t want you to be hurt.” 

Her voice rose. “Oh, right, you don’t want me to be hurt. Like just when I was falling in – just when we were getting together, you ghost me for two weeks, then come back married to a strip – oh, I’m sorry, ‘exotic dancer.’ Thank you so much for making sure I don’t get hurt.” 

The look in her eyes when he’d told her back then that they were “just friends” had haunted him ever since. That was the same look she gave him now, the tears welling in her eyes just as they had then, and it was like a knife to his gut. This time he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him. She clenched his vest as she quietly sobbed into it. 

She pushed away after a few minutes and dabbed at her eyes. She looked at him a moment more and then quietly said, “Why don’t you want me, Lucifer?” 

He looked startled. “Want you? Detective, you told me yourself that I’ve been trying to get you to sleep with me – what was your delicate phrase? Oh, yes, ‘get into your pants’ – since day one.” 

“And then when you had a chance to do that, you turned me down.” 

“You were drunk.” 

“Oh, right. And that’s the first time you ever would have slept with a woman who was drunk.” She got up and started pacing around the piano. “You do that all the time. You were on your way to see the Brittannys. Are you going to tell me that they were stone cold sober?” 

“It didn’t matter,” Lucifer said, resignation in his voice. “I knew they wanted me, sober or drunk.” 

She stopped pacing and turned to him. “You think I didn’t?” 

“Not from the way you acted when you thought we had.” 

Chloe’s shoulders sagged. Of course she had acted that way. She woke up to him sitting in a chair across the room, leering at her, talking of them having made Rosemary’s baby and the heat and the gymnastics… She’d long ago tucked away the thought of how she might have reacted if she’d woken beside him, her body curled against his. 

“Look, Detective –” 

“It’s Chloe. My name’s Chloe. Not Detective. And I know why you don’t call me by my name.” 

He did, too. Another brick in the wall. “Look,” he swallowed. “Chloe, it’s… complicated.” 

Her eyes flared. “Oh, I _know_ it’s complicated. ‘I’m the devil, I’m a monster, you don’t know the real me.’ Well, dammit, Lucifer.” She slammed her hand down on the piano. “I _do_ know the real you, and I lo --.” 

He got up and walked around to her. He reached for her, but she shrugged his hand away. “Don’t,” she said, staring at the floor. 

“You were going to tell me you loved Pierce the other day.” 

She nodded slightly. “I was. And part of me does, I think. He’s a good man, and he’s stable, and it’s maybe what I need right now.” She looked up at him. “And I was going to tell you, but then I saw that it would hurt you, but then I thought maybe I _wanted_ to hurt you because…” 

He looked at her quizzically. “Because why?” 

“ _Because he wants me and you don’t!”_ she screamed, tears now coursing down her face. 

He took her in his arms, and this time she let him, and once again her head was buried against his chest, her body shaking as she sobbed. 

Lucifer gently stroked her hair. “Oh, you foolish girl,” he whispered. “You foolish, foolish girl.” 

She sniffled and looked up at him, her turn to seek understanding of what he meant. 

Lucifer shook his head. “Not _want_ you? Chloe, that’s all I’ve wanted all this time. Calling these people I’ve slept with my ‘lovers’? How absurd! Do you think there was anything approaching ‘love’? I lusted for them, they lusted for me, we satisfied a need, the deed done. But ‘love?’” 

He pulled away from her, his hands shaking. And then she understood. “You’ve never been in love before, have you?” 

He gulped. “I don’t even know what it’s like,” he said, his eyes showing he was lost. 

It was her turn to reach out to him. She took his hand. “It’s like when you can’t stop thinking about somebody, about how wonderful they make you feel, about how you just want to be with them.” She gazed up at him shyly. “About how you light up every time you see them when they get to the crime scene…” 

He stared at her wordlessly. He remembered how he looked forward so much to coming to the precinct each morning. Oh, yes, he was doing it because he was the Devil and he was supposed to punish people and this was a way to do it. 

And the thought finally dawned on him that this was all bullshit. Would he have been at the precinct every morning if it was Dan who had sought to enlist his services in fighting crime? Would he be there if Chloe announced that she was going back to acting? Would he have viewed it as his Devilish obligation if it wasn’t to see the look on her face when he handed her the coffee every morning? If it wasn’t just to see her, to make stupid jokes, to annoy her, to do crazy things, just to _be_ with her, how he felt knowing that despite the stupid jokes and the annoyances and the crazy things he did, she wanted him to be there with her, too? 

She leaned up and kissed him, just as she had on the beach that day. He was quicker to respond this time, but it was just like the last, sweet and romantic. 

Until she broke away, looked up at him, and whispered, “Lucifer, we’re going to make love now.” 


	2. Chapter 2

He looked panicked. “But –” 

“I know, it’s ‘complicated.’ But I don’t care. It’s what I’ve thought about, it’s what I’ve wanted to do, and it’s what I want to do now.” There was a light hesitation, and then a little tremble in her voice. “Unless you don’t …” she trailed off. 

The panic left him, and he looked at her the way she’d dreamed of for so long. He extended a hand, she took it, and without another word he led her to the bedroom. 

Chloe had thought a lot about this, as Maze could attest, and she honestly did not know what to expect. There was a trace of fear. She’d long ago given up trying to figure out how Lucifer had the incredible strength he did, the ability to fling people across a room or hoist them with one hand. She knew he would never intentionally do anything to physically hurt her, but he might get a little too rough with her. She tried her best to suppress the thought that maybe she was hoping he _would_ get a little too rough with her. Her other concern was that she might not measure up in bed. There was a yawning chasm in their level of experience. She had no concerns about his measuring up; although he hadn’t been fully erect the time she’d seen him naked, she’d seen quite enough, thank you. 

To her surprise, though, he was astonishingly gentle. For the first time, their mouths opened as they kissed, but his tongue danced delicately, tenderly against hers. She tugged hurriedly at the buttons on his shirt, but he put his hand on hers. “We have all the time we need, Chloe.” 

_So that’s the way it’s going to be_ , thought Chloe. She found it incredibly arousing, much more than if they’d torn each other’s clothes off. 

He worked leisurely on the buttons of her own shirt. She’d worn a loose flannel one. He didn’t find it particularly flattering to her figure, but as he began to open it, he realized that it gave her the advantage of not having to wear a bra. 

Her breasts were pert and firm, especially for someone who’d borne a child. The pink nipples stared back at him, hard as tiny pebbles. 

He could hear the hitch in her breathing as he cupped one in his hand. 

He tangled her hair in his fingers and pulled her back so his mouth could descend on hers, and as he gently squeezed her breast, she kissed him back with a fervor she hadn’t shown a few minutes before. She moaned softly into his mouth as his thumb flicked gently back and forth over the nipple. 

Her hands had slid around to his back, pressing him to her. She trembled as she felt the hardness of his erection against her stomach. Her fears were gone, he could do what he wanted with her, he could ravish her to his heart’s delight… 

And just when she thought he would, he pulled away. He eased the shirt off her shoulders and down her arms, then without another word grasped her by the waist and lifted her up, seating her at the edge of the bed. He kissed her again, both hands now working over her breasts, pausing to press the thumbs against the nipples, and then his fingers were gliding slowly down her body. 

Time stood still; it seemed to take him hours to unbutton and unzip her jeans, then tug them down her legs, his eyes fixed on hers the whole time. He expected her to be wet, but the damp stain on her pink cotton panties told him that her need was more advanced than he’d anticipated. 

She grasped his arms, her eyes pleading. “Please, Lucifer, I need you.” 

He smiled, gave her a quick kiss, then pushed her back on the bed. “Chloe, you told me you wanted to make love. And that’s what we’re going to do.” 

Chloe had once told him he was the least self-aware person she’d ever met, but he was working on that. Although Dr. Linda chastised him for taking exactly the wrong message away from every session, he’d gotten better. He’d come to realize that he was incredibly narcissistic, and sex played a very large part in that. He wanted to give women the “best night of their lives” not for them, but for him, to feed his ego. That’s why he had told Chloe, back when he first got to know her and decided that he needed to assert his power over her, that he wanted to “have sex” with her. Not “make love”; “have sex.” It was his need that had to be satisfied, not hers. 

But not now. No, when he’d had sex before, it had been for him. This would be for her. 

He hooked his thumbs in the sides of her panties and she gave a little wriggle of her hips as he eased them down her legs. He leaned over her and kissed her, nibbling on her lower lip, them moving to her neck. He gave a brief thought to biting her at the junction of her neck and shoulder, but thought better of it. Who knows, she might decide to marry Pierce after all, although Lucifer thought the odds of that happening were lengthening by the minute. But best not to mark her; she wasn’t his to mark, after all. Not yet. 

His mouth descended to her breast, and she gave a start as his lips closed around her nipple. She arched up against him and gave a delicious moan as he rolled it gently between his teeth, the tip of his tongue flicking across it. She clutched his head to her as he moved over to the other breast and gave it the same treatment. Then he gave her a quick peck on the lips, and knelt between her legs. 

Lucifer wondered if he’d ever seen a more beautiful pussy. The lips were small, and there was a little slit, and the soft down of a nicely trimmed bush. Oh, he could lose himself in this, he thought. 

Chloe was relatively indifferent to having oral sex performed upon her. There were flashes of pleasure, and Jed had at least shown some level of enthusiasm for it. Dan and Marcus, on the other hand, treated it as obligatory at best, a preview of coming attractions, the opening act for the headliner. 

But _this_ , my God! Chloe thought. For Lucifer this was an art form; a concert, and he was the master conductor. 

Chloe shuddered as she felt his tongue lick across the apex of her one thigh and hip, then quickly move to the other. Back again, but this time she could feel his breath ghost across her vagina. Then it was his lips, nibbling from there, closing in on her pussy. She clenched the sheets in her fists as his tongue flicked ever so slightly across her mound, now working on the other side. “Oh, Lucifer!” she gasped as she felt his finger pressing against her drenched vagina. 

Then another. 

Pressing harder. 

She clutched at him as his fingers entered her. He eased them in, then pulled back so they were just at the edge of her opening. He twisted them ever so slightly, then pushed them deeper inside her. Again. And again. Her hips were thrusting up to meet him now, and just when she thought she might go over the edge, he pulled them out. 

She looked down at him, and he smiled back, then licked the fingers he’d just used to penetrate her. “Hmmm, your pussy tastes wonderful, Chloe. Did anybody ever tell you that?” 

No, nobody had ever told her pussy tasted wonderful. But she found herself getting impossibly wetter when he told her that.

“I think I’d like to taste it some more. Would you like that?” 

“Yes…” she managed to stammer. 

His hands snaked up her sides, just below her breasts. 

“Will you come if I do that, Chloe?” 

She was beside herself, twisting on the bed, his hands now cupping her breasts, holding her down. “Oh, yes, please! Please make me come!” 

She cried out as his tongue darted into her slit, lapping at it, then he was licking up and down, a little higher each time, each time closer to her throbbing clit. And then the tip of his tongue flicked across her button, then circled it, tighter and tighter, and across once, twice, and she was gone, screaming as her orgasm rose from her core like a fire and exploded through her body. 


	3. Chapter 3

She looked down when her climax had finally ebbed; he was smiling back at her, his chin drenched with her juices. “Oh, Lucifer, that was perfect,” she purred. 

She sat up slowly, then moved until she was kneeling on the edge of the bed. She kissed him warmly, delighting in the taste of herself. “You have on way too many clothes,” she finally said. 

“Yes, certainly more than you do.” 

Chloe giggled. “I tried to take them off but you wouldn’t let me.” 

He smiled broadly. “Want to have another go at that?” 

“I’d like that.” She kissed him again, a little harder, as she began to work the buttons of his shirt. Not hurriedly, like before. They had all the time in the world. 

It was her turn to pull his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. Michelangelo could have carved this body, she thought. Not hard-muscled like Dan’s or Marcus’s, just perfectly chiseled in the classical sense. 

“I think there’s still some clothing that needs removing,” Lucifer said. 

Chloe looked down. “Oh yes,” she said, the outline of a most prominent erection staring up at her. “This is something we must take care of.” She leaned forward and kissed him again, more of an edge of passion to her as her tongue explored his mouth while she unbuckled his belt, unfastened his trousers, and tugged the zipper down. His pants slid to the floor, and there was nothing under them. 

Chloe had never seen an uncircumcised penis, and she’d never seen one this big. If there was such a thing as “beyond erect,” he’d achieved it. His cock jutted straight up, the hood pulled back from the crown.

She reached out and took it in her hand, barely able to get her fingers around it. She looked up at him, and without another word slid back on the bed and knelt forward. “You’ve got a nice cock,” she whispered as she stroked it. 

She looked up at him, and this time she decided what he wanted. 

Chloe lay down on her stomach, resting on her elbows, her face even with the edge of the bed. Lucifer looked down at her, her soft blue eyes gazing back at him, and took his cock in his hand. He groaned as she leaned forward and circled the crown with her tongue. She gave a soft moan as he guided the shaft into her mouth, her lips opened wide to welcome him. 

In truth, Choe had treated oral sex the same way her past partners had: foreplay, preparation for the Main Event. But this was different, because she wanted it to be different. Lucifer had pleased her in a way she’d not thought possible, and now she wanted to please him. 

She sucked him into her, his cock lying heavy against her tongue as she pressed it to the underside of his shaft. He held her head with one hand, his fingers twining through her hair, holding her steady, as he used the other to stroke his cock into her mouth. He stood there, entranced at the site of his shaft sliding back and forth between those gorgeous lips. 

She’d pressed her hands against his thighs, obviously to keep him from penetrating her too deeply; she was taking not quite half of his cock. But then he noticed that she was bobbing forward each time she swallowed it, and her hands were no longer pressing against him, but gently urging him toward her, and his body began to tense as he watched more of his shaft disappear inside her. 

It was the perfect angle, and Chloe thought that if his cock hadn’t been so damned thick, she could take all of it. Angle or no, there was no way that was going to happen, no matter how much she wanted it to. And she did want it to; she exhaled, opened wide, bobbed forward, and took as much as she could, her lips fastened tightly around all but the last few inches. 

Lucifer pulled back, then thrust forward again, and Chloe could tell he was on the edge. She gave a brief thought of letting him come deep inside her, but no, she wanted to taste him, she wanted to feel every spurt of his come on her tongue. He pulled back one last time, and she pulled back at the same time, grabbing his cock in one hand and jerking it into her mouth. 

He groaned as he climaxed. Chloe felt the head of his cock pulse, and suddenly her mouth was full of his thick, warm cum. She gulped it down just as another spurt splashed the length of her tongue. And there was more and more, her hand racing back and forth along the shaft as she swallowed it hungrily, until she’d coaxed out every last drop. 


	4. Chapter 4

He pushed her down on the bed, then crawled up on it. Her eyes grew wide as saucers. “How is that… You’re still hard…” 

He smiled at her as he knelt between her legs, his still-erect cock hovering over her stomach. “Is that a problem?” 

She shook her head. “No, it’s just that…” _Yeah, let’s complain that his cock is still hard_ , she thought. 

He settled back on his haunches, his shaft now poised at her slit. “What do you want now, Chloe?” He said, grinning. 

She gazed up at him, a soft smile on her lips. “Do you mean, what do I truly desire?” 

“Yes. What do you truly desire, Chloe?” He gave a gentle shove of his hips, and his shaft slid over her pussy and up over her clit. 

The soft smile was gone, now there was only wanton need. _I want you to fuck me, Lucifer. I want you to fuck me and I want every inch of your cock inside me when you make me come._

"Take me," she whispered. 

She moaned when he entered her. She took only a little at first, then managed to register, _Oh, that’s such_ _a huge fucking cock_ _!_ as he pushed forward. He eased it all the way out of her, the tip teasing her, and she felt a pang of regret at his withdrawal. Then he was inside her again, deeper this time, and she felt penetrated like she’d never felt before. 

She raised her legs to give him a better angle, and he made the most of it. Her pussy hugged his shaft tightly as she took more and more of it. Then he looped his arms under her knees and leaned forward, bending her even further back as he withdrew again. She watched helplessly as left just the head of his cock poised at her opening. She was lost as she gazed up at him and breathed, “Now, please, now…” and then he plunged down into her, deeper and deeper, and when she felt his balls slap against her ass she wrecked herself beneath him. 

Her orgasm barely started to ebb before he sat back, releasing her legs. He grabbed her hips and lifted them off the bed, giving his cock an angle straight into her. And he made the most of it. He was rough with her now, plunging his shaft into her again and again, and this time when she climaxed her body jolted off the bed and into his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her tight and bounced her up and down on his cock. She barely had time to moan, “Fuck me, I’m coming!” before she did. 

He fell back on the bed and she collapsed against him, gasping for breath. When she regained it, she was dimly cognizant of the fact that his cock was still inside her, still hard. _What is this_ _?_ she thought. _Another superpower?_ Oh, well. Gift horse, and all that. 

She raised up straight, giving a little shudder as she settled back further onto his cock. She pressed her hands against his smooth chest. Lucifer smiled up at her. She’d never looked more beautiful, her long hair falling over her shoulders, curling around her breasts, her face flushed, her blue eyes shining, her perky breasts, her trim waist, the sight of half of his shaft disappeared inside her… So this was “making love,” he thought. Yes, he could get used to this. Very easily. 

Chloe’s eyes took on a teasing look. “Lucifer?” 

“Yes, love?” 

She beamed at the words. “That was wonderful. I never… it never felt like that…” She giggled. “You know what I mean.” 

His hands rested lightly on her hips. “Lucifer?” she said again. 

“What?” He noticed that her hips were moving now, ever so slightly, but he could feel the walls of her vagina hugging his shaft. 

“I want to make you come again.” Not so slightly. 

“I’d like that. Can I make you come again, too?” 

She was rocking steadily now, taking more of him. 

“Yes. I like it very much when you make me come.” 

His hands were no longer loosely at her side, they were holding her more tightly, nudging her up and down. 

“I like to make you come, Chloe. I like making love to you.” 

Her hands pressed harder against him, soft moans escaping her each time she rocked back on him. She raised up almost all the way off of him, then gave a long delicious sigh as she sat back. He groaned as her wet pussy enveloped every inch of his cock. 

Then their need overwhelmed them. He pulled her down to him, wrapping his arms around her and embracing her tightly, and began driving his cock up into her. She responded immediately, sobbing as she thrust back on him, her fingernails scraping along his shoulder and back, and she felt so full, so full of his cock, and he was groaning and she could feel his shaft stiffen inside her and he held her oh so tight, she was barely able to move as her orgasm racked through her body while he emptied himself inside her. 


	5. Chapter 5

She lay on him a while longer, then slowly rolled off and cuddled next to him. She glanced down quickly. “What are you looking at?” he asked.

“Well, if you were still hard, I was going to call the police or a doctor or the FBI.”

He chuckled. “I do have pretty good stamina.”

“Ya think?  This is definitely going to take some getting used to.”

Lucifer furrowed his brow. “So we don’t have to get Ella started on the party?”

Chloe slowly shook her head. “No, I think… I don’t know, I feel a little bad about that. He is a good man.”

“I think you might eventually come to a different opinion.”

“We’ll see.” She giggled. “Meanwhile, I can’t believe that you’re, what, 40 years old, and you’ve never been in love?”

_ Oh, yes, this is definitely going to get complicated, _ thought Lucifer.


End file.
